This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Disconnect mechanisms for axle assemblies can typically include a clutch configured to selectively interrupt rotary power transmission between an input member and one or more output members. The clutch can be selectively actuated by a hydraulically powered actuator, such as a piston-cylinder device. Typically, a pump provides hydraulic fluid from a reservoir to the actuator to selectively operate the actuator. In some applications, particulates can accumulate in the fluid within the reservoir. In such applications it can be advantageous to prevent the particulates from entering the pump.